


The Wrath of a Woman Scorned

by EDelta88



Series: Wrath of a Woman Scorned and Associated Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Character Study, Dark Humor, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Rule 63, point of divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDelta88/pseuds/EDelta88
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Leaves was rumored to be the safest and most peaceful of the Shinobi strongholds. In fact, it was founded on that premise. Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara made peace after generations of bloodshed in the hopes that one day they would not have to send children to war.Ambitious, to say the least.Now, a hundred years later, their dream is very nearly a reality. But, no matter how times have changed, the flaws of men remain the same and a den of spies and assassins is no safe place for a little girl if nobody cares when she screams.One night the villagers went too far and now Konoha shall reap what it has sown.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Series: Wrath of a Woman Scorned and Associated Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095593
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	The Wrath of a Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of my fic Wrath of a Woman Scorned. Freshly edited for AO3 and posted so that the site doesn't delete the draft as I try to get back into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the reposting of Wrath of a Woman Scorned. This story is... well, to be perfectly honest, this story is an exercise in spite. At the time that I had started this fic, I had read one too many of the "Bubbly, blonde, airhead, bimbo Female!Naruto" stories and became incensed with the sheer lack of effort put into character development. So, I grabbed a few challenges some friends and I had come up with, mashed them together, and made what I believed to be the furthest thing from that stereotype that I could reasonably produce.
> 
> This is a point of divergence story. That point being the conception of Minato and Kushina's child. After that, it's a natural progression of events where small differences in the early days before canon have snowballed into something very different than the Konoha we know.

**Prologue**

_A moonless night, all is quiet and the world sleeps…_

_All is thrown into shadow…_

_An alley, bricken walls casting a pall over the path they border…_

_Darkness…_

_A crumpled figure lying broken on the path, hidden beneath the stony walls…_

_So much darkness…_

_Quiet breaths coming in hissing pants like the death rattles of a wounded animal…_

_Darkness and pain…_

_A barely coherent groan of agony…_

_So much pain…_

_The sound of something steadily dripping to the ground…_

_And blood…_

_A splashing, like the sound of something moving in a puddle…_

_So much blood…_

_Angry tears, falling freely past snarling lips until none are left to shed…_

_And hate…_

_A primal cry of unadulterated rage, screaming its wrath to the cloudless heavens…_

_So much hate…_

_Deafening silence…_

_Truly death, in most any form, is a tragedy…_

* * *

_**Konohagakure No Sato, 13 years after the Kyuubi Incident...** _

It was a day much like any other day as the newly graduated Gennin made their way back to the Academy for their Gennin Orientation. Soon, though they didn't know it yet, these aspiring shinobi would be divided into three-man cells where their assigned jounin sensei would then test them again to see if they were truly ready to enter the world they were being trained for. Some would inevitably fail. Some would be sent back to the academy for more preparation. Still, others would be dropped from the ninja program altogether. However, a select few would pass their sensei's test, becoming fully-fledged Gennin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

But among these students gathering in their old classroom, for what most of them believed would be the last time, there was one that none had expected to see.

The ever enigmatic and mysterious "dead last" of the class had, once again, failed the exam. Rumor had it that her grades were so bad that she hadn't even shown up for it and yet here she was, sitting bold as brass a few rows from the front wearing her usual dark orange jacket with white stripes on the shoulders over her usual armored black body-glove, a pair of white close-toed combat sandals, a hitai-ate situated just above her stormy blue eyes, and her blood-red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She just sat alone, her lidded gaze staring off at nothing. She offered no explanation. In fact, she offered little at all. 

Like so many things about Aki, nobody could understand it.

How had she passed? There wasn't a one among them that wasn't curious. That wanted to know. Unfortunately, as they offered each other nervous looks and sidelong glances, there was nobody that was brave (or stupid) enough to ask.

You see, while Aki was last in the class standings in nearly every subject, there was little doubt in her peers' minds that it was in name only. An odd formality that none of them could grasp. For those less observant, she was the girl with an unsettling, some would say _predatory_ disposition (the too sharp canines and whisker-like scars on her cheeks lent her a certain feral quality) and sometimes vicious pranking skills who sent five pre-grad bullies to the hospital in broken heaps after they had the bright idea to pick on the new girl. For the more observant, one would notice that whenever she bothered to complete a task given by the instructors she received top marks, grudging though they were in most cases. These same people would often notice that said instructors seemed to be wary of her. In any case, observant or not, all agreed that Aki was _not_ someone to be trifled with, if for no other reason than she was an unknown quantity.

Her air of mystery was another aspect of the girl that made many uneasy. There was nobody who knew much of anything about her. Not where she lived. Not who her parents were or if she even had any (though the general belief was that she was an orphan). No one dared to ask her likes or dislikes or how she supported herself. And, perhaps most importantly, no one had any idea what she was capable of. Of course, most of the students had seen her spar once in a long while when one of the instructors would call her up during taijutsu class. When asked, her opponents would say she could kick like a mule and anyone could see that she was light on her feet, but it was obvious that her heart wasn't in it. The fact that she never took her hands out of her pockets made that abundantly clear.

And then there were rumors, guarded whispers murmured in the darkest corners of the room that children were never supposed to hear but so often did. Whispers about people who had disappeared without a trace as if they had just ceased to exist. From what most of them could piece together, many of the adults seemed to believe that Aki was somehow involved. Though, what that meant, they weren't sure and no one had found evidence to prove or disprove that theory. What made it truly disturbing, though? Several of the people who disappeared were Jounin…

In any case, whatever they believed, things were about to get very, _very_ interesting.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a very objective person. He did things in ways that would best serve his goals with little emphasis on personal feelings outside of the goals themselves. So, as he finished sizing up potential teammates (he had been aware of the team system for some time now) he decided that his top pick would have to be Aki. Honestly, he didn't buy into the rumors that she was some kind of "psycho murderer" out to gut them all or a "spy" working for another village. If the rumor mill were to be believed, the Fourth Hokage had been one of Orochimaru's experiments and he (Sasuke) was going to marry half his class because of some obscure harem law concerning the repopulation of endangered clans. No, he didn't buy into the gossip, but he did know that Aki was strong and would not hold him back. It was because of this simple fact he would prefer Aki over most of his classmates. Admittedly, he would prefer an apprenticeship far more, but she would make the most ideal training partner if he was to be stuck with others his age. The fact that she wouldn't fawn over him every chance she got also counted hugely in her favor.

_'Besides,'_ he thought to himself _, 'Even if the rumors were true, I haven't done anything to piss her off. So, I don't have anything to worry abou-'_

_Crash!_

"I WIN!" an all too familiar voice cried as the door to the classroom was thrown open.

"What are you talking about Forehead!? I was the first in!"

_'Shit those two,'_ Sasuke groused internally as the daily ritual of Ino vs. Sakura started to devolve into a fangirl free for all… again.

"No! I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" shout Mizore.

Sasuke sighed as he sensed movement beside him. Never mind that there had been someone sitting _quietly and docilely_ beside him a moment ago. 

"Why would he want to sit next to a cow like you when he could have me?!"

"All of you, shut up," came a voice from just in front of Sasuke causing the bickering girls to freeze and draw the collective stare of the entire class. They'd annoyed Aki… sadly (or fortunately depending on your point of view) fangirls are not a breed well known for their self-preservation instincts.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it Carrot Top?!" snapped Ami before she realized what she was saying. A moment later, as her mind caught up with her mouth, she froze like a doe caught in a meadow as the other girl's eyes narrowed dangerously.

For a moment nobody moved, giving each other nervous, sidelong glances as they waited.

Then very slowly, _deliberately_ , Aki stood up with barely a sound, never breaking eye contact as she calmly walked around the desk to stand right in front of the now petrified Ami. She leaned ever so slightly closer, invading the girl's personal space, as she stared unblinkingly into the other girl's eyes.

The seconds ticked past like hours...

Ami began to tremble, terrified...

The class held its breath. How long had it been? If felt like forever…

"Boo."

"KYAA!" Ami shrieked, so startled that her legs gave out, dropping her to the floor as she scrambled back into an adjacent desk before realizing that Aki hadn't even moved.

Snickering to herself Aki turned and sat down in the seat that the other girls had been fighting over, leaving Ami a quivering wreck on the floor.

It was at that moment that Iruka-sensei made his entrance. "Alright if everyone will please calm…down?" Slightly confused at the lack of noise in his classroom Iruka glanced around, finding a shivering Ami huddled in the aisle and Aki looking rather pleased with herself he sighed resignedly. "Moving on then, beginning today you will be-"

"Iruka-sensei?" called one student.

"Yes, Shini?"

"Where is Mizuki-sensei?" the boy asked causing Iruka to freeze.

' _Now that he mentions it, where is Mizuki? He's almost never late and I haven't seen him all week,'_ Iruka thought, a frown creasing his face as he tried to remember the last time he'd seen his colleague. Then Iruka noticed an all too familiar glint in Aki's eye and, remembering his friend's less than stellar opinion of the girl, he had a pretty good idea of what must have happened. _'Miuki you idiot,'_ he thought before turning to address his class. "Mizuki-sensei… has passed away," he answered, shocking the students.

Mizuki-sensei was dead?

"H-how?!" one of the boys stammered.

"He let his emotions rule his actions and paid the price for it," Iruka answered tiredly before quickly moving on. He'd have to report this development to the Hokage later but for now... "Anyway, after today all of you will be official gennin of the Hidden Leaf. You will be divided into three-man teams and assigned a Jounin-sensei who will both lead your team and further your ninja training as you are assigned duties and missions. I wish you the best of luck and if there are no questions?" He paused, staring around at them, waiting. When no questions were raised, he nodded and began handing out the team assignments until he got to a match-up that would change the course of history, not just for Konoha but for the entire Shinobi world. "Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke… and Aki."

At this Ino and Sakura shared a look, Sakura's seeming to ask her friend, "What just happened?" Ino's was more conflicted, something like, "I don't know whether to be pissed that you're with Sasuke-kun or pity you for being with Aki."

"Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

At this Aki turned to smirk at a girl near the back of the room, who was palming her face in frustration. "Have fun Sunshine!" she snickered, only to throw her head back and cackle when the girl gave Aki the one-handed Tori seal.

Aki and Hinata weren't what you'd call friends, but they were the closest thing to a friend that either of them had. If pressed, their instructors would reluctantly called them rivals and, supposedly, Hinata had once called it a respect borne of being the only two girls in the class that were even remotely serious about training.

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru."

Again Ino and Sakura shared a look, Ino's was something along the lines of, "Why me?" while Sakura seemed to be saying, "It could be worse."

"…Your sensei will arrive after lunch, until then what you're free to do as you wish."

* * *

A few minutes later found Sakura walking the grounds of the academy deep in thought when she noticed her crush, and now teammate, sitting by himself. "Hello, Sasuke-kun," she said quietly as she sat down next to him, for once not asking for a date or making any other attempts at romance. In fact, she seemed oddly preoccupied with something. "Sasuke-kun…What do you think of Aki?"

Though surprised at Sakura's out-of-character behavior Sasuke replied, "I'm not sure what to make of her really... Why do you ask?"

For a long moment, Sakura didn't answer. Then, after taking a deep fortifying breath she began to explain. "She scares me," she admitted. "I saw... well, I'm not sure what I saw, exactly."

Sasuke stared at her, waiting.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," she mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"We go to a school that teaches children to spit fire and swim in dirt," Sasuke replied dryly.

Sakura gave a very unladylike snort before she caught herself. "Well, when you put it that way," she said, smiling for just a moment before sobering. "Anyway, I saw... this was two years ago, I think? We had been let out and I was walking home from school. When I was almost to my house I saw Aki walking down the street ahead of me," she paused again gathering herself. "Then all of a sudden this guy that lived a few doors down from me yelled something at her. I didn't hear what he said, but it didn't sound very nice. Then she stopped and glared at him, she had this look in her eye," she shivered at the memory. "He, my neighbor, he just fell over... dead."

Now that _really_ got Sasuke's attention. "Fell over dead? How?"

"That's the thing," Sakura said, clearly shaken. "There wasn't anything wrong with him! He wasn't old or-or anything! He was completely healthy. He _shouldn't_ have died."

There was a long pause as they both sat together contemplating their new teammate. Then Sasuke asked, "You said she was staring at him, did they make eye contact?"

Sakura nodded, looking as confused as she was curious.

That made Sasuke frown thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

At first, he didn't answer. "I'm wondering if she could have used... maybe some kind of genjutsu?" Seeing Sakura's confused look he continued. "There was a member of my clan, a friend of my… brother, who became so adept with the hypnotic abilities of Sharingan that he could literally control people. The basis of hypnosis is to convince the mind of something. So, theoretically, if you could convince the mind that it had died…"

"Then the person would die," Sakura finished in a horrified tone.

Sasuke nodded, looking thoughtful.

Sakura frowned as another thought occurred to her. "But your cousin had Sharingan how would she-"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, visibly troubled. "I doubt it's as simple as I made it sound. You can't just wave a watch and tell someone they're dead even with chakra. It could be that it's some kind of genjutsu that requires eye contact or even a doujutsu."

"You mean like Sharingan or Byakuugan?"

"No those are bloodline doujutsu. I'm talking about techniques somehow based on the eyes like Shikumi no jutsu where you use focused killing intent and eye contact to show the victim visions of their death to temporarily paralyze them."

"So what? She learned some ancient secret technique and now she can just go around looking at people to kill them?!" Sakura cried, almost in hysterics at the thought of it.

Humming thoughtfully Sasuke answered, "No, I don't think so," he said, shaking his head. "Like I said, it can't be that simple. Convincing the mind of anything is hard enough. To trick it into killing itself? That would have to be incredibly hard or everyone would be doing it. I have no idea how that could be done. Most likely without the aid of something like Sharingan I imagine it would only work on the weak-minded or create some kind of 'battle of wills' where she would have to somehow overpower the other person's will to live. What I'm more worried about is where she would _learn_ a technique like that."

Again, a long silence overtook them until Sakura said, "I think," she started, chewing on her lip, "I think Iruka-sensei might know something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Whenever Aki's around he always seems so… sad, like somebody died or something."

Now that Sasuke thought about it, Sakura was right. "Well it's the best we have I guess, he should still be in the classroom."

As the two gennin made their way back to the Academy, neither noticed their red-haired teammate lounging in the tree high above where they had just been sitting, reading a red-covered book. "How interesting," she muttered before snapping the book shut and jumping from her perch. "This might be fun after all," she muttered to herself as she put her book away and, for a brief moment, the lettering on the cover becomes visible: _The Wrath of a Woman Scorned, By: Sannin no Jiraiya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation/spelling for "Aki" which I am using means evil/malevolent spirit. I'm aware that there are other meanings.
> 
> More to follow as I figure things out!


End file.
